The present disclosure relates to an electric storage apparatus and a power control system that may be adapted to a home electric storage apparatus.
Recently, use of renewable energy has been actively researched and developed in order to break from dependency on fossil fuels. As power generation using the renewable energy, there are solar photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, fuel cells, biomass power generation, wave-activated power generation, and the like. In the case where the renewable energy is used, there are problems in that the amount of power generation varies with natural conditions and in that deficiency and excess occur with respect to power consumption.
In order to solve the problems, there has been contrived and utilized a technology. In the technology, a storage battery is installed in each home, and an output power of the solar photovoltaic power generation or the like is temporarily stored in an electric storage apparatus (hereinafter, properly referred to as a storage), and the output power of the storage is used according to the power consumption. In other words, a lithium ion battery or other storages are installed in a distributive environment in the home or around the home, and the in-home power consumption is controlled by HEMS (home energy management system). More specifically, the peak of the in-home power consumption is in a flat behavior; time shift of storing the power in a time period where the power is inexpensive and discharging and consuming the power in a time period where the power is expensive is implemented; surplus power generated by the power generation apparatus such as solar cells is accumulated; and the quality of power is stabilized.
However, the above technology has problems in that the cost is high, in that the shape or weight is large, and in that maintenance or safety management method is not ensured. If various applications are commonly used through standardization of the storage and if recycling proceeds through the charging control and the life cycle management by using a network, it may be expected to effectively use resources and to reduce the cost.